Step Up & Dance
by Seangeline Akira
Summary: STRANGERS, they are the most popular dance group around town and actually on YouTube... Fine as the lead dancer have faced some problems with her family because they didn't approve her being the lead of those street dancers, and actually going to compete on a dance competition with them. Yes, Fine she is the heir of her family's company and the biggest in Japan. T for language. FxS


Deep inhale and exhale, I'm repeating the same thing over and over again. Soon, our performance will starts soon, it's different now because of our hard work we got ourselves the spotlight. Maybe we start out bad and many people hate us even our families doesn't support us, but our best friends they are the best, they are the one who supports us the most even they are all against us dancing just because of our real level in life, and thanks to him this can happen to me, thanks to him and her. This spotlight is our present to them… Thank you everyone.

"Give it up for the new comer yet most popular and famous group dancers among teenagers or kids, STRANGERS!"

That's our queue, we are ready for this I'm sure we are cause this is what we've been waiting for. The music starts sounding Ke$ha's song Crazy Kids. We came out on our own positions, we dance following the rhythm of the song, our moves were out of our heads, we never confuses it with the others, we dance and dance to our hearts contents… this song matches it perfect, _Hello, wherever you are  
are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? _The music sang, _Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars and we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are_. This is perfect, this is who we are, STRANGERS we are STRANGERS, what do we do? We dance. We call our STRANGER members, which is a lot, hard to believe we started out with 18 members and now we can't even count our members anymore. So as I was saying we called ourselves STRAngeriers

_And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people_

Yeah, once we dance we become crazy… we are the crazy kids to begin with, well not crazy crazy, but this is who we are. I dance with my own movements, I'm the one leading. Yup, I'm the lead…

_You see us in the place trippin' off the bass  
D-D-DJ rock a beat, make the fucker shake  
Like an earthquake, like an earthquake  
Booty pop  
All my shorties on the dance floor, make your hearts stop  
Stop your Cardiac_

I do Hip-hop collaborate it with a Funkstyles, we made those dance moves ourselves with the help of our friend who are our dance coach…

The song will end in a few minutes, so I do my last style moves while other STRAngeriers are ending their own moves. I turned my back on the audiences started running to another stage on the back part and I run towards the stairs, when I reach the top other STRAngeriers are dancing their moves, and when they spotted me coming towards them they do the moves that we did when we rehears. We collaborate our dance and on the last minute of the song, I ran to the end of the stage and then I jumped… I could hear some gasps of the audience, and I do double flip still facing the back then when I almost reach the floor I turned around facing the audiences that's when I spotted them my friends. They were shocked, some smiles some got their jaw drop, and I spotted him the boy that I've loved for so long.

'Shade…' I whispered under my breath

Then when I reached the floor I do a spilt and I looked down the stage floor as my ending moves and at the same time the music has stop then the last thing I do is, I looked up to the audiences. I could feel my face being serious… and I started followed by all of our members STRAngeriers

"STEP UP & DANCE!"

* * *

**Hey it's Akira again, I am so sorry for the late updates on my other story because I've been so busy with my school works and other stuffs, so I am really, pretty sorry!xc**

**Well as you guys can see here is a new story, and it's not a one-shot because this story have the continuation... the thing is, I am posting this as a plot and I am still thinking of writing the continuation. But it depends on you guy readers, if you liked the whole plot and support me to write more I will think about it again and again, and second I still haven't completed my other story yet, for those of you who haven't read it yet please do read it and review, and for those if you who have read it thank you so much for reviewing and supporting, and actually giving me some of your ideas on the story that helped me a lot. I am thinking of doing my first story until it's completed it's called Nanisore Ni Tsuite, but if some of you readers still wanted me to continue this story okay I will think about it because I don't think i can manage Two stories at once.**

**So anyway, please tell me what you think about my new story's plot? That's why don't forget to R&R please, please, please do not forget okay.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up) Oh and I don't own Ke$ha - Crazy Kids or any of the lyrics**

**Sayonara!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
